


Tripped Over A Mouse Droid

by Milarca, RanebowStitches



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: Hux gets injured while working, and Kylo finds him in the medbay. Who knew mouse droids could be so dangerous?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Tripped Over A Mouse Droid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just an old thing we wrote that I dug up and thought to post because I think it's pretty cute! Enjoy~

Kylo seethes as he listens to the head navigator and engineer outline to him their strategies for locating the various Resistance bases. Why is it this difficult? Surely finding the center of Resistance activity would be easier than this. Kylo feels the urge to snap at them to just figure it out for kriff’s sake - but they haven’t been, and that’s why he’s here trying to see how their methods could be improved. He growls, his Alpha pheromones permeating the air, and his Force powers crackling to create a truly terrifying storm of invisible energy around him. They both go silent, muting their own Alpha energy. 

Below them in the navigation control room are banks of stations with officers diligently collecting and interpreting data, or at least that’s what Kylo thinks they’re doing. They better be…

Stars sparkle down at them from the huge windows that slope downward and cover the workers. The rest of the ship lies patiently out the windows, the massive bulk of it only reminding Kylo that they need to find a location or even the hint of one soon or they risk running out of valuable resources that have already begun to dwindle. 

The Force pools around his hands and brushes the generals, and he can feel them shiver. 

He exhales tightly, trying to decide what to do. 

And then at the back of his mind, there’s a sharp sense of pain. Suffering. Hux.

This isn’t new. But it is wearing on him. It’s not Hux’s fault. Not totally. Kylo blames himself more than anything. But it’s just gotten worse over the past few weeks - but suddenly it spiked as he was talking. Why? What’s going on? Hux.

He pushes through quickly to Hux’s consciousness, seeking an explanation, and is strongly pushed back. What…?

Kylo hisses in annoyance at the omega’s frustrating secrecy and pride. The officers flinch. “Give me five alternate methods and report back,” he orders, crackling his power around them for encouragement and exiting the room swiftly. He can tell where Hux is now that he’s not focusing on how to deal with brainbolted engineering di’kuts. 

To his surprise, he senses that Hux is in or around the medical bay. What in Stalbringion hell?

...

Hux finds himself begrudgingly in the medbay getting his arm put up in a sling around his neck. He’s being nervously chastised by the nurse working on him, but he’s not really listening. She’s going on about how he’s been working himself too long and too hard, and energy drinks were not replacements for sleep, etcetera, etcetera.

He flinches as a medical droid comes over and injects him with an immune booster. Apparently, lack of sleep can also make you susceptible to diseases.

Hux rolls his eyes. He’s fine. So, he collapsed on the deck and fell down a few stairs. Doesn’t mean everyone needs to get into a tizzy about it.

He looks at the bloody tissues in his good hand and sniffs. The nurse chastises him for that too as she moves to clean his nose. Can he do nothing right anymore?

And to make matters worse, Hux can _feel_ Ren trying to contact him through their bond. Trying to find out what is _wrong_.

Nothing is _wrong_. He pushes Ren away with a growl, making his nurse pause in her ministrations.

“Sir, maybe you should think about taking some leave time. I know things are hectic right now with… the new supreme leader, but… you need to think about your health too. You need to be strong when we take down the resistance,” the nurse says as she works. Hux doesn’t answer her. He can sense that Ren is getting closer. He steels himself and sighs.

…

Something is definitely _wrong_. Kylo can tell this as he gets closer to the medbay. Hux is fine - but he’s also not fine. Something happened accidentally because he’s been treating himself so poorly. Kylo growls. He thought he told Hux to take better care of himself. Then again he does have more power now. Power that Kylo gave him. But he _wanted it_... Kylo just thought he could handle it. Evidently not.

He strides into the dark, gleaming medbay and doesn’t slow until he sees that orange shock of hair. He growls low, at a pitch that rumbles through the whole medbay.

A shudder runs up Hux’s spine at the sound. His instincts tell him to make himself small, curl up, whine, anything to look submissive to his Alpha. 

But Hux ignores his instincts. He has always had too much pride to lower himself to his animalistic nature. 

At least in public.

Kylo takes a quick examination with the Force of Hux’s physical state now that he can see him and his fury sends prickles of electricity to everyone in range, save Hux, who he mutes it for. He’s directing the worst of his anger to everyone else for letting this happen, but he’s still annoyed to see that his general and _his omega_ is also heavily at fault. He knew Hux was pushing it. He tried to compel and to argue with him to take better care of himself but did he? No.

Simultaneously as he strides toward him Kylo puts a gentle hold on the omega, discouraging any hasty retreat if Hux thought that would do him any good. 

Hux can feel the hold Kylo puts on him. He hadn’t felt the need to run, but now that Kylo seems to have thought he was going to, he kind of wants to out of spite.

But, he doesn’t.

He waits for Kylo to reach him and demand to know what happened.

As soon as Kylo’s at Hux’s side, he demands, “What happened _here_ , and why didn’t you alert me immediately that you had been injured?” He drills the omega with a steely gaze.

Hux doesn’t look at him, focused on watching his nurse, and even the medical droid, back up in fear.

They both know he knows _exactly_ what happened - Hux can’t exactly hide it at this proximity, and his physical state doesn’t exactly conceal much - but Kylo wants to hear him say it.

Hux sniffs, as well he can with his bandages, and tilts his wounded nose into the air away from Kylo. “I tripped,” he says. “Over a mouse droid.”

Kylo exhales tightly as Hux turns away from him. But then he blinks in incredulity as Hux tells him what happened. He knew he tripped, but not over a mouse droid. Oh, he wants to laugh. But that would be incredibly insensitive. He coughs. 

He drops the hold and his anger dissipates, to be replaced with anxiety and worry, and just a hint of amusement. 

“A mouse droid?” he asks with a tiny smile, his eyebrows drawing together.

Hux can hear and _feel_ the amusement in Kylo’s voice.

He can sense that the nurse and med droid are basically finished so he sends them away with a thought. There’s nobody else in this section, so they’re alone for the moment. He leans forward and puts his hand on the exam bed next to Hux. 

“And how did that happen, exactly? I know you aren’t usually so uncoordinated. Do I have to assign you a nanny droid from now on, hm?” he asks, smirking slightly, though his eyes are gentle. 

Hux shoots a glare at him from the side of his eye and goes pink in embarrassment.

“No,” he bites out softly. He knows Kylo is playing, but Hux has had a bit of a rough day. “I don’t need a bloody nanny. You know those pests are always underfoot.” As if on cue, a mouse droid zooms by, beeping melodically. “I’m surprised this hasn’t happened sooner, to be honest.”

Kylo’s amusement is soft and affectionate. “Yes, I know you don’t need a nanny droid,” he says, enjoying the pink, embarrassed flush to Hux’s cheeks. He sees the bloody tissue in Hux’s hand though and he frowns, glancing back up at the omega’s nose. Through the bond, he allows a great wavering of ache to pass through, letting Hux know without words that even the smallest, most easily treatable ailment that affects him is undesired. It hurts him more than he can express to see Hux in such a state, and he has the intense desire to wrap the omega up in his arms and carry him back to their quarters.

Hux deflates slightly feeling the ache from Kylo. _Low blow_ , he thinks, but he sighs and closes his eyes, sending back a pulse of unspoken apology which makes Kylo feel bad for teasing him. He sets the bloody tissues down on the bed and places his hand over Kylo’s. The leather of his glove is cool, and Hux wishes it was his warm skin he was feeling. 

He finally looks at Kylo fully, a small smile on his face. “It’s just a sprained arm and slightly broken nose. I’m fine. I’ll heal.”

Kylo senses the need for skin contact in his mate when he touches him and he straightens and takes his right glove off and reaches out to caress Hux’s face, brushing his slightly bruised cheek with his thumb. He hums. “Yes, you’ll heal,” he says, though it’s still painful to think about. He dislikes it; he can feel the hot energy in Hux’s arm at work with the bacta to regrow and heal itself. It’s different, and he knows that despite the painkillers it still hurts a little. 

Hux hums as Kylo touches him, pushing his cheek into his warm hand. If it hurts when he makes Kylo press into his bruise, he doesn’t let it show. He closes his eyes and sighs.

He’s so tired.

Kylo’s lips pull up wryly when Hux pushes into him. He knows Hux likes the pain. Kylo understands that. But he would really rather Hux be healed and healthy than not…

But he doesn’t say anything when Hux closes his eyes. Yes, he’s taking the rest of the day off at least. 

Gently, Kylo focuses the Force on Hux’s face and nose, encouraging the knitting of flesh and tissue a little faster. He’ll do his arm next, and whatever else that needs it.

Hux scrunches his eyebrows as he feels Kylo fixing his nose with his powers. It feels strange, and Hux isn’t quite sure if he likes it or not. He doesn’t open his eyes as he huffs, “Kylo, stop it. I don’t need your _magic_ to get better.

Kylo snorts. “No, I suppose you don’t, but why resist it if I’m giving it to you? Let me heal you, Hux,” he says desperately. 

He sighs and then takes his other glove off with his teeth and puts his left hand on Hux’s side. He wants to heal his arm, too, but he’s not going to now at least if Hux is just going to get angry with him.

Hux huffs and looks down at Kylo’s hand on his side. He sniffs again and grits his teeth for a moment before straightening his back and saying, “Because I can do it. I can heal myself. I am not a weak, worthless _omega_ who needs to crawl back to his Alpha every time I scrape my knee.”

Memories of cadet school flash through Hux’s mind. His father, his teachers, everyone looking at him with disdain or pity. _Oh, this poor omega. What will we do with him? What will he amount to?_

Kylo sobers and slowly stops using his energy to heal Hux’s wounds as he airs his grievances. It pains him so much to hear Hux talk like that - and to get the imprints of his memories and feelings that are seared so angrily on his soul when he thinks about it. Kylo tries not to pry, but with the bond sometimes things just come through. 

Hux feels his eyes burn with unshed tears as he looks up at Kylo. “I can do it, Ren. Please. _Let me do it_.”

“Alright, alright,” he says gently, rubbing Hux’s face and back soothingly, “but it’s nothing you should be ashamed of - to get help, Hux,” he says. “It’s just an injury. You couldn’t have helped it. Well, you could have—” his lip twitches up, but then he sighs. 

“And another thing is that I need my general available to me to help me run this order. It’s not just you who’s affected by your inability to take care of yourself,” he says, looking into Hux’s eyes. “So you need to promise me that you’ll do that more. Or try, at least. You can’t let a preventable mistake like this happen again. How will we ever suppress the resistance and build the empire if you’re here all the time or holed up somewhere licking your wounds not asking for help, not seeking treatment, and not keeping yourself in good working order?” Kylo demands, calmly but emphatically. 

His right hand has slipped to the back of Hux’s neck and he rubs it gently but firmly, his fingers in the omega’s hair. He wants Hux to be healthy and able to do his duties, and he wants to help him do it - but if Hux refuses help then he can’t just stand by and allow him to wreck himself, and their growing empire.

Hux listens to Kylo’s words, feeling like a child being reprimanded for doing something wrong, but he knows Kylo is right. He manages to keep a hold on himself until Kylo’s got his hand on his neck and fingers in his hair. He lets out a low noise of need and shivers, his eyes falling away from Kylo in submission.

“I-I know,” he says. “I know. I just- There’s just so much to do, and I feel like if I’m not _there_ it won’t get done _right_ , and so I push myself to stay awake and keep on top of people.” He makes sharp gestures with his uninjured hand to enunciate his words. “I just constantly think about the worst-case scenario, constantly worry things aren’t getting done, constantly stress, constantly work.”

Tears are welling in his eyes and he doesn’t even try to stop them anymore. “And you’re so busy now being the Supreme Leader, I hardly get to see you, so I think ‘what’s the point of going to an empty bed’ and I just take another energy supplement and keep working and working and working.” He sniffs and wipes at his nose, flinching at the pain that he forgot about.

He looks up at Kylo. He looks blurry through the tears. “You need your general, but I need my leader. My Alpha.”

Something inside Kylo shudders and aches as Hux talks and starts to cry, and he feels a wave of guilt and regret when he realizes what happened. 

He flinches when Hux does and wishes he would let him fix his nose…

He exhales when Hux is done talking, and he nods. 

“You’re right. Completely.” He looks into Hux’s eyes and moves his hand into his hair, threading his fingers through it. He pulls Hux forward slightly with the hand on his back and sighs. “And I apologize. It’s unacceptable of me to neglect you like that and I… I promise to be a better Alpha to you. I know sometimes I just forget or problems arise that demand my attention… but you _are_ more important than that, and I’ll figure out a way to be more available to you in the future. Is that… sufficient for you…?” He looks down after a second and then back up, hating himself for being the cause of Hux’s tears. He wants to kiss them away.

Hux nods, trying to keep as much composure as he can while also leaning into Kylo’s hands. His breath is stuttery and his nose is stuffed with tears and dried blood. “Yes, yes. That’s sufficient,” he says, trying to catch Kylo’s eyes. “And I promise to try and stop pushing myself so far. Maybe get some sleep after a couple work cycles. Eat some real food.” He sniffs and gives a small smile, reaching up his good hand to caress Kylo’s cheek. 

Kylo looks into Hux’s sea-green eyes and sighs, relieved. “Good. Thank you,” he says, and smiles softly back, pleased at the affection Hux is showing him. He loves it when Hux touches him. He hums and threads his hand through Hux’s hair. It’s a bit disheveled, and Kylo wants to put it back in order. “And now why don’t we go back to our quarters so you can rest for a bit?” he says, trying to fix Hux’s hair as best he can while also enjoying the sensation. He likes grooming Hux; as much as Hux allows him to, anyway.

“Yes, please,” Hux says nodding and closing his eyes to the feel of Kylo’s fingers. Normally he’d huff and bat the man’s hand away, but god, he is craving that touch so bad. He sends out a wave of _need_ to Kylo, and when he opens his eyes, his pupils are just a hair bigger than they were.

Kylo shivers at the need he feels from Hux, the wanting and ache.

“Will you…” Hux licks his lip and sighs, looking away. “Will you carry me? I… fell from a raised platform and also hurt my knee, nothing bad, but I don’t want to limp to our quarters.” If they pass anyone, Hux would rather be seen being carried by the _Supreme Leader_ than limping along beside him. Plus, he wants Kylo’s arms around him already.

“Yes, of course,” Kylo says to Hux’s request. As if he would allow Hux to walk by himself. 

Kylo moves his hands to Hux’s back and under his legs and scoops him up in one movement. He grunts but easily holds Hux tight against him, shivering at the man’s warmth pressed so close.

Hux wraps his good arm around Kylo’s neck as he’s lifted and held by him, digging his hand into his dark locks behind his head. He buries his face into Kylo’s neck on the other side and rubs against it, scenting himself with Kylo’s musk. “Let’s go then,” he says, kicking his good leg in the air slightly.

Kylo’s lips twitch and he presses a kiss to Hux’s temple before carrying him out, holding tight and daring anyone to interrupt them.

Nobody does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find us on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) & [ranebowstitches](https://ranebowstitches.tumblr.com/). Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :-)


End file.
